patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Saga
What About What Happened Prologue: Meet the Contestants The Saga begins with 22 contestants have selected to spend in a Dangerous Island & have to face the judgement of their fellow campers, with one team who wins a challenge, while the other team who lost the challenge will send one of their own teammates home. The teams are formed in as the Sponge Lads & the Ice Clubs. Day 1: Not So Happy Campers Challenge #1: Sitting Ducks (Advantage: Ice Clubs) The two teams arrive at a tall cliff in the morning, knowing that their first challenge will reach to new heights. The first task I see jumping a thousand foot high cliff into the lake with two target areas, but the danger zone is filled with psychotic man eating sharks, while the safe zone is the target area. The Winning Team will win an Extra Special Tool as an Advantage for the Next Challenge. So far, Ash, Bratty & Catty (Together), Ching, Dimitri (Peer Preasured by Zazz), Disco Kid (With Style), Johnny Cage, Litten Siti (Super Excited), Meng Huo (Makes a Giant Splashdown), Ripper Roo (With TNT) & Zazz makes a point. While Applejack (getting a few shark bites), Carol (hit the rocks by mistake), Failman (No Surprise), Jarek, Numbuh 5, Shiro, Vector (Hit the Rocks as well) & Wade missed the safe zone. Even King K.Rool chickens out getting Bad DKC2 Vibes. And with Wendy's jump into the safe zone with double points, the winners are the Ice Clubs. Score: Sponge Lads: 6, Ice Clubs: 7 (Double Points from Wendy's) Challenge #2: Hot Tub Building (Victory: Sponge Lads) The Next Task is building a wicked Hot Tub & the winner will have a Hot Tub Party tonight, while the loser will sent someone home. The both teams begin working on the Hot Tubs, while the Sponge Lads will do the best they can with more effort with the Ice Clubs having the extra tool for the advantage. After the timer is up, Muggshot checks on the Hot Tubs, starting with the Sponge Lads, with a very nice hot tub, which makes the yellow team happy for their teamwork. Now Muggshot checks on the Ice Clubs Hot Tub, which explodes, even with the advantage. The Ice Clubs all know why on how did this happen. It was all Failman's Fault that the Ice Clubs have lost, meaning that's the Sponge Lads wins the Challenge in an Underdog Comeback & their own Sponge Lads Hot Tub as a Bonus. Campfire Ceremony #1: Ice Clubs (Eliminated: Failman) At the Ceremony, SplitSide with his Purple Side only, brings out 10 Blue Marshmellows on the Plate. The host explains on the voting rules, when he calls their name, they come & claim their Marshmellows, but the contestant who does not recieve a Marshmellow, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers & leave, meaning the voted loser is out of the contest & can't come back, ever! The Blue Marshmellows, in order, goes to... Ching, Wendy's, Bratty & Catty, Wade Neon, Litten Siti, Wildcat, Shiro, Ripper Roo. With only King K. Rool & Failman left, the last Marshmellows goes to... King K. Rool. Failman is the first to be eliminated by all of his Ice Clubs team members, proving that Fails & Reality Shows don't really mix. Day 2: The Big Sleep 3 Part Challenge: The Awake-A-Thon (Victory: Ice Clubs) The Next Challenge are in 3 parts. The Two Teams did a 20 kilometre run around the lake to make it to the feast & only Applejack, Carol, Numbuh 5, Ching, Litten Siti, Shiro & Wade makes it before the timer reached zero. As they dine in on the fest, the others arrive & with everyone arrived, only to know that Part 3 is called the "Awake-A-Thon" & it is an easy one, the team with the last person standing wins invincibility". At the start, only Bratty, Catty, Litten Siti & Meng Huo dropped down sleeping first while others trying to stay awake. While Wade & Shiro plan about leadership from Wendy's, Dimitri plotted a scheme to get him, Disco Kid & Johnny Cage to the final 3, in the while Ash & Jarek passed out. 24 hours passed & Muggshot reads the fairy tales that put Wildcat, Ching, Carol & Zazz to sleep. Another 24 hours have passed & Vector passed out before Numbuh 5 & Ripper Roo does so as well, meanwhile Wade devises a plan on switching the music disc & the book for the script of the Bee Movie while Shiro passed out next, along with Applejack, Disco Kid & Johnny Cage, while Dimitri is the last to pass out, thinking that something is wrong & Wade is to blame, while Wade wins as the sole survivor for the Ice Clubs. Campfire Ceremony: Sponge Lads (Eliminated: Jarek) With SplitSide with his Yellow Side & explains the same rules to them like with the Ice Clubs & with 10 Yellow Marshmellows on the plate. The Yellow Marshmellows go to... Dimitri, Johnny Cage, Disco Kid, Applejack, Meng Huo, Numbuh 5, Carol Tea, Zazz, Ash. And with Jarek & Vector left with just one marshmellow, the last marshmellow goes to... Vector. Jarek understands why he was eliminated next, saying he hasn't done so much & wishes the Sponge Lads good luck. As Jarek leaves, Dimitri need Johnny Cage & Disco Kid to keep a close eye on Wade for any sneaky tricks. It proves that Dimitri's Alliance on the Sponge Lads & Wade's Sneaky Tricks are both proving to be effective in Challenge situations. Day 3: DodgeBrawl (Victory: Sponge Lads) (2 - 1) Round 1 (Point: Ice Clubs) (0 - 1) The Next Challenge is a classic "Best of 5" games of Dodgeball. The First Round starts with Ching, Wildcat, K. Rool, Litten & Shiro for the Ice Clubs. And Applejack, Carol, Johnny Cage, Meng Huo & Vector for the Sponge Lads. The battle begins with blows being traded back & forth from King K. Rool, Vector, Johnny Cage, Wildcat, Ching, Carol (Choosing Wade), Wade (Choosing Dimitri), Shiro, Meng Huo (Choosing Ripper Roo), Applejack & Ripper Roo. And with only Dimitri & Litten left in a showdown of the first round. But with the final ball, exhausted, Litten finally hit Dimitri, scoring the first point for the Ice Clubs. Round 2 (Point: Sponge Lads) (1 - 1) The Next Round is Bratty, Catty, Wildcat, Ripper Roo & Wendy for the Ice Clubs against Zazz, Vector, Johnny Cage, Disco Kid & Numbuh 5 for the Sponge Lads. The Round is more intense with eliminations of Wildcat, Wendy, Johnny Cage & Disco Kid (Choosing Ching & King K. Rool), Ripper Roo, Bratty, Catty, King K. Rool (Choosing Ash), Vector & Ching. This leaves Zazz, Ash & Numbuh 5 winnning the Second Round for the Team. Final Round: (Point: Sponge Lads) (2 - 1) With Carol, Dimitri, Meng Huo, Numbuh 5 & Zazz for the Sponge Lads, against Bratty, Catty, Ripper Roo, Shiro & Wade for the Ice Clubs. The Final Round begins which is brutal for both teams & even more so on eliminating Carol & Numbuh 5, Wade (Choosing Johnny Cage), Shiro, Zazz, Catty & Dimitri. With Meng Huo against Bratty, Catty & Ripper Roo, Meng Huo cannot let his team down & begins to go all out with Musou Rage, that eliminates Ripper Roo, while Bratty & Catty trying to fight back, but the Musou Rage filled Dodgeballs from Meng Huo is too much as both Bratty & Catty are the last to be eliminated, leaving Meng Huo the sole survivor, the winner for the Sponge Lads, finally achieving a victory dedicating it for former teammate Jarek the Echidna. Campfire Ceremony: Ice Clubs (Eliminated: Wildcat) With the Ice Clubs knowing the rules already, SplitSide with his Purple Side, readies 9 Blue Marshmellows & gives them to the following. The First two Blue Marshmellows go to... Bratty & Catty together. The next set of Marshmellows go to... Ching, Litten, Wendy, Ripper Roo, Shiro, King K. Rool. And with Wade & Wildcat remaining, the final blue marshmellow goes to... Wade Neon. The reason that Wildcat is voted out because he is very bad at Dodgeball & Wildcat is becoming angry about it that he would rather play Garry's Mod on his gaming channel than being stuck on an Island that is like a death trap. The Ice Clubs believed that no one likes a sore loser. Day 4: Not Quite Famous TBC Character Cast X = Eliminated Staff *SplitSide (Host) *Muggshot (Assistant) Sponge Lads (Yellow Team: 10/11) *Applejack *Ash Mongoose *Carol Tea *Dimitri Lousteau *Disco Kid *Jarek the Echidna X *Johnny Cage *Meng Huo *Numbuh 5 *Vector the Crocodile *Zazz (Team Captain) Ice Clubs (Blue Team: 9/11) *Bratty and Catty *Ching *Failman X *Wildcat X *King K. Rool *Litten Siti *Ripper Roo *Shiro the Tiger *Wade Neon *Wendy's (Team Captain) Challenges *Sitting Ducks - Jump off a cliff to the safe zone. The winning team get extra parts to work on the Hot Tub in the next challenge. **Advantage: Ice Clubs **Winner: The Sponge Lads *The Awake-A-Thon - After running to the lake for a feast, Both team need to stay awake. The team who still have a member awake win invincibility. **Feast: Applejack, Carol, Numbuh 5, Ching, Litten Siti, Shiro & Wade **Winner: The Ice Club *DodgeBall (Best of 5 Games) - A Classic 3 out of 5 Game of Dodgeball. The Winning Team gets to enjoy the Gym to relax & play basketball. **Round 1: The Ice Clubs (Sole Survivor: Litten Siti) **Round 2: The Sponge Lads (Sole Survivors: Zazz, Numbuh 5 & Ash) **Round 3 & 4: Sponge Lads/Ice Clubs **Round 5: Sponge Lads (Sole Survivor: Meng Huo) **Winner: The Sponge Lads Eliminated #22nd/Last: Failman (The Ice Club, Eliminated for letting his fail mojo ruined the Hot Tub event.) #21st: Jarek the Echidna (The Sponge Lads, Eliminated for not doing much in the past few events.) #20th: Wildcat (The Ice Club, Elimiafed for being terrible at Dodgeball) Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a TV Show